Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Naga's Retaliation
by KnyferPC
Summary: Re upload of the Season 1 of Leonidas's continuation. Now, I'm going to focus on this chapter for now because I want to include something I forgot about, You probably know them as Katie and Mecha Chamelia. They are going to be a plot point in Season 3 so I need to add those characters.
1. Dragonoid's Test

Author's Note: This will take place after the defeat of Marduk and Battle Axe Vladator, in other words, Leonidas's Test. There will be a plot twist here that the Bakugan Video game did not have. Kyle Sheida will be Leonidas's partner. Some new antagonists will be introduced although they won't be original characters, they are from the game eventhough they haven't shown up as an active character yet. I'm just not gonna say who yet. There will be some flashbacks, especially about the Haos Tournament. Leonidas will be a Darkus attribute in this series.

Narrator: Kyle has just gotten out of the Doom Dimension and retrieved Omega Leonidas. Kyle soon calls Dan about the situation.

Kyle: Hey Dan.

Dan: 'Sup Kyle, long time no heard.

Kyle: So, how's everyone, are they all back.

Dan: Yes, and we were just wondering about you, we saw you lose against Marduk. We inferred you were in the Doom Dimension.

Kyle: Are you sure Marduk didn't just send us all to the Doom Dimension before the end of the Haos Tournament?

Dan: What Haos tournament? I thought that starts next month?

Kyle: I thought we were all there?

Dan: No, we weren't. Not from what I seen.

Kyle: How long was I in the Doom Dimension then?

Dan: I think you were there as long as I was. That reminds me, you wanna battle again sometime Kyle?

Kyle: Sure. Give me a location to meet you.

Dan: The fountain where we usually fight.

Kyle: Alright, I'll wait for you then.

Narrator: Right after Kyle hangs up. Joe comes to the fountan with Wavern.

Joe: Hey Kyle.

Kyle: Hey, how do you know my name?

Joe: You are number 2 on the leaderboards, just below Masquerade.

Kyle: Heh, and I thought Marduk was harder.

Joe: He is, but from what I heard, he did lose his partner when fighting you, you did seem to lighten him up.

Kyle: He changed his ways though. Anyways, what's your name?

Joe: Joe. By the way, I'm sorry about your loss.

Kyle: Nice to meet you Joe. And you don't have to be sorry either way.

Joe: Either way, what are you talking about?

Leonidas: Such a nice Pow-wow you guy are having.

Joe(In surprise): Woah, was Marduk lying?

Leonidas: No, not entirely. I already told Kyle about this, but Vladator and I were about to die from going past our limits. 3000 G's a round for 3 rounds is more than enough to kill a bakugan. Vladitor decided that I should takes his powers, I was gonna insist, but he forced the decision anyways.

Wavern: Does that mean you have the silent orb?

Leonidas: No, Hal-G took the orb after the battle ended.

Kyle: So Joe, why are you here?

Joe: I was going to meet Dan and the others.

Kyle: So was I.

Joe: Anyways nice to meet you. Hey what are you doing without your card set?

Kyle: Oh right, I just met Leonidas here. I'll be right back.

Narrator: The others soon catched up, although, after Kyle went to get his card set. Everyone started talking to eachother, first mainly to Joe then Kyle, we are gonna skip the conversation with Joe as we already heard the conversation on Season 1: Episode 35, Anyways, Kyle came right back with his card set.

Dan: Hey Kyle, I thought you were already here!

Kyle: Sorry, I had to get my card set for my bakugan.

Leonidas: Just because you thought you were done with brawling.

Kyle: Hey! I didn't wanna lose another bakugan like that!

Leonidas: You were dealing with a megalomaniac that was revived in the Doom Dimension, keep that in mind. Also not to mention, we were using the other bakugan's powers to fight Vladitor, thus tearing me apart back there.

Kyle: Oh right. Sorry about that.

Leonidas(Mocking Kyle): "You don't have to be sorry either way" Kyle.

Dan: Hey seems like Leo has evolved.

Leonidas: After a little mishap with Marduk and Vladitor. Kyle seemed to thought that the loss was a dream, and the Haos Tornament was real, although it was the other way around. I don't blame him though. I don't blame dan freaking out over some clowns as well.

Dan: Hey! We were in the Doom Dimension as well!

Drago: Chill out Dan, he's right about that.

Dan: You know Kyle, you are one of the six opponents I have to fight, why not let us both fight first. I think Leonidas seems to be in the mood for it.

Drago: Dan, do you even know what we are dragging ourselves to?

Leonidas: Drago has a point, but we weren't dealing with your fighting styles. We were dealing with Apollonir's fighting style most likely. So, we are both unaware of eachother's fighting style.

Drago: I guess your right Leonidas.

Kyle: Dan, be prepared then, I was number 1 at one time after all.

Dan: Alright then!

(Current rankings, Filter: Battle Brawlers)  
(1. Masquerade)  
(2. Kyle)  
(3. Shun)  
(4. Dan)  
(5: Julie)  
(6: Marucho)  
(7: Runo)

Dan: Heh, you seemed to drop though.

Kyle: Then let's compete for my spot.

Dan: It's on now!

Marucho: Let the battle begin

Dan, Kyle, Shun, and Marucho: Field Open!

Narrator: Dan begins to face his first opponent. Marucho and Shun are Spectators

Dan: Kyle, one battle, give it your all!

Kyle: Alright!

Kyle and Dan: Gate card set!

Narrator: Kyle sets his best gate card for Omega Leonidas, while Dan sets a card that might throw a curveball.

Dan and Kyle: Bakugan Brawl!

Narrator: The two bakugan collided against eachother in their ball form. Omega Leonidas and Delta Dragonoid stand on their Gate Cards.

Omega Leonidas's Power Level at 500 Gs

Delta Dragonoid's Power Level at 450 Gs

Shun: Leonidas's base power level is higher than Drago's, how is Dan going to win this?

Marucho: I know right!

Dan: Ability activate, D-strike attack!(+200)

Delta Dragonoid's Power Level at 650 Gs

Kyle: Ability activate, Alpha blaster!(+200)

Omega Leonidas's Power Level at 700 Gs

Drago: Do something Dan.

Dan: Right! Fusion ability activate, G-strike attack!(+200)

Dragonoid's G Power at 850 G's

Leonidas: Kyle let's just get this over with, lets not stall.

Kyle: Right! Fusion ability activate! Omega Eraser!(+400)

Omega Leonidas's Power Level at 1100 Gs

Kyle: Gate card open! Omega Finale!(+600)

Omega Leonidas's power level at 1700 Gs

Shun: Why is Dan stalling?

Marucho: Dan might have known he wasn't gonna win this fair-and-square, so he's gotta be hiding something under that gate card.

Dan: You seem rusty Kyle.

Kyle: What do you mean?

Dan: Gate card open! Attribute Reversal!

Leonidas's power level now at 850 Gs

Drago's Power Level at 1700 Gs

Kyle: What!

Dan: Atribute Reversal switches both bakugan's power levels if they are opposite atributesfrom eachother. I was just saving this for you Kyle!

Shun: Seems like Kyle lost.

Marucho: Hold up, Kyle is going for another ability.

Kyle: Ability activate! Darkus Phaser!

Leonidas's Power Level at 1250 Gs

Drago's Power Level at 1300Gs

Kyle doesn't have enough time to activate another card.

Dan: Welp that game.

Narrator: Leonidas was struck hard by Drago's attack. The blast was so powerful it created a shockwave that launched Kyle up and back. Leonidas returned to his Ball form. Drago also was returned to his ball form, ending the match. Dan wins the match. As the field closes, Kyle lands in the tree while Leonidas, still affected by the shockwave was shot into the tree.

Dan: Woah is Kyle alright?!

Shun: This can't be good.

Marucho: Why are we standing here, we got to help Kyle!

Narrator: Dan, Shun, and Marucho went after Kyle to see if he's okay.

Dan: Kyle, are you alright?

Narrator: Kyle drops from one of the tree branches and lands on the floor kinda like how Shun would.

Dan: Yikes! You scared me there for a second!

Kyle: Yeah, it's hard to find a way down from there.

Dan: Where's Leo?

Leonidas(Still stuck in the hole in the tree where he was shot into): You guys gonna give me a hand here?

Kyle: Right.

Narrator: Kyle gets a piece of the tree bark that was torn off the tree from the impact and manages to get Leonidas out.

Leonidas: You sure know how to make use of materials.

Kyle: Anyways, Good game!

Dan: Same with you!

Drago: Don't worry Leonidas, you may get your chance to evolve.

Leonidas(Comparing Dragonoid to the other bakugan): Lets just hope you evolve first.

Narrator: Kyle starts to return home. But he then comes across Hal-G. The guy seems to have Naga with him.

End: Chapter One

Author's note: Naga doesn't have the silent core yet, so he's not gonna be as powerful as Infinity Dragonoid yet.


	2. Naga's First Attack

Author's note: Remember, Leonidas isn't evolving in this battle. I am gonna infer that Naga is a Darkus type as well.

Hal-G: So isn't it the Notorious Brawler who defeated Vladator?

Kyle: What? You again!

Leonidas: I thought this business with Vladator was over!

Hal-G: It is, but Naga seems to disagree.

Naga: Vladator was a foolish bakugan to start with. I think I should take matters into my own hands.

Kyle: If you want Drago, you are gonna have to go through us first!

Hal-G: How do you think I came here in the first place hmm? I can just simply go to Drago and take him from there.

Kyle: Theres others there too, maybe thats why you haven't went there.

Naga: Hal-G take this newbie down.

Hal-G: As you wish.

Kyle: Newbie that took down Marduk from what I heard.

Kyle and Hal-G: Field Open!

Narrator: The battle will be on the same terms as the last battle with Dan.

Hal-G: Doom card set!

Kyle and Hal-G: Gate Card Set!

Hal-G: Bakugan brawl, White Naga stand!

Naga's Power Level at 500 Gs

Kyle: Ready Leo?

Leonidas: Always been.

Kyle: Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!

Leonidas's Power level at 500 Gs

Hal-G: You first.

Kyle: I insist.

Hal-G: Grr, ability activate, Nega Blaster!

Naga's Power level rises to 900 Gs

Leonidas's power level lowers to 100 Gs

Kyle: Gate Card open: Power Drain!

Leonidas's Power Level at 900

Naga's Power Level at 100

Hal-G Ability activate! Silent Eraser!

Naga's power level at 900 Gs

Leonidas: Is that the best you got!

Hal-G: Not my all.

Kyle: Ability activate! Omega Blaster!

Leonidas's Power Level at 1100 Gs

Hal-G: ability activate! Silent Phaser!

Naga's Power Level at 1300 Gs

Kyle: Ability activate! Dragon Hummer!

Omega Leonidas's Power level at 1300.

Hal-G: Doom Ability activate! Silent Destructor!

Naga's Power Level at 2300 Gs

Leonidas: Kyle, better do something!

Narrator: A strange ability card appears in Kyle's deck, Kyle checks it out.

Kyle: Leo, I don't think your gonna like this one, but it's our only shot.

Leonidas: I don't care if i don't like it, just use it!

Kyle: Ability activate: Omega Shockwave!

Narrator: Leonidas's Power Level continuously rises up. The arena starts to shake.

Hal-G: What!

Naga: How! You are weaker, you were always weaker! GAAHHHHH!

Narrator: Naga was sent to his ball form, Leonidas returned to his ball form, but seemed unresponsive. The battle was over.

Hal-G(As he went through a portal with Naga): You may have won, but this was also a victory for Masquerade.

Kyle: Leo, are you alright?

Leonidas: Ha... ha... Now I see why you asked first. That didnt feel good at all.

Kyle: At least you are alright.

Leonidas: Hey Kyle, let's just get some rest.

Kyle: Alright.

Narrator: Kyle returns home with Leonidas. He talks with Dan on BakuChat.

Kyle: So how's the battles.

Dan: It's alright, I'm up against Shun next.

Kyle: Alright, you know, I wanna tell you something really fast.

Dan: Anything!

Kyle: Naga just took his first strike at us.

Drago(on Dan's shoulder): What!

Leonidas(On Kyle's shoulder): Hal-G and Naga battled us thinking that Vladator made a few errors.

Dan: So, this means we should do this battle with Shun to get Drago to evolve?

Kyle: If you put it that way, yes. With that said, I was also thinking about what Hal-G said. "His loss, but Masquerade's victory." Now I'm thinking Hal-G is gonna use some of Leo's power from our battle with Marduk to create a teleporter for Masquerade to-

Drago(Interrupting Kyle): Fight Exedra and evolve Hydranoid.

Dan: But I thought Leonidas was the one that fighted Exedra.

Kyle: I wonder if the battle against Vladitor was my test.

Leonidas: Kyle, I'm gonna say right now, It was.

Narrator: The next day, Kyle was on his way to see the battle between Dan and Masquerade.

Kyle: So Leo, you're not mad about yesterday still are you?

Leonidas: That battle was an disaster.

Kyle: You also gotta remember that Dan pulled the switch card on us.

Leonidas: Here's the thing, I don't wanna talk about it. Not because I'm mad about it. It's because I don't need some witness to hear about it.

Kyle: You mean people like Masquerade?

Leonidas: Yes, infact, It may sound weird to you, but Masquerade is actually one of us.

Kyle: What?! How?

Leonidas: Behind that mask is Alice. But be warned, when Alice puts that mask on, it's no longer her. It's almost like a "hallucinogenic" mask as you guys would put it.

Narrator: Masquerade stalked Kyle meanwhile. Masquerade then replies out of turn.

Masquerade: How rude, calling me a girl.

Kyle: Alice?

Masquerade: Can you stop calling me that!

Kyle: Well, why are you going after me hmm?

Masquerade: Vladitor isn't dead. He's still alive. Marduk right now has him without even knowing he's there. So you pull that field card out, Marduk is gonna be under Naga's control again.

Narrator: Kyle lets go of the field card.

Kyle: So what's in it for me?

Masquerade: I'll reveal what's behind the mask if Dan wins.

Kyle: Agreed.

Narrator: Kyle moves toward the direction of the brawler's "next stop". Marduk followed after Kyle wondering what that was all about.

Narrator: 5 minutes before the fight between Masquerade and Dan. Everyone arrived to the place. Kyle was however followed by Marduk this whole time.

Kyle: Hey Dan.

Dan: 'Sup Kyle, and... Hey, what is he doing here?!

Narrator: Dan gets ticked off as he saw Marduk.

Kyle: It's alright Dan, he probably went though the same situation as people like Klaus did.

Julie: No way, he's lying.

Tigrerra: He doesn't have vladitor anymore I dont know how he could be under Naga's influence.

Drago: While he was under Naga's influence, yes.

Narrator: Everyone sat down waiting for Masquerade, meanwile, even regarding what Drago said, everyone was still arguing.

Skyress: What about Vladitor's influence, Naga was inspired by Vladitor

Kyle: Can't I just explain everything here?!

Dan: Kyle, he took Drago before, remember!

Marduk: Hey chill, I'm not under Naga's influence anymore, besides, if I tried taking Drago, I'd probably fail.

Leonidas: So how would Vladitor even be evil anymore if he gave some of his powers to me?

Narrator: Everyone seemed to agree with Leonidas. That was even when...

Vladitor(Getting out of Marduk's bag): See, even Leonidas is putting me into the conversation.

Leonidas: Damn it Vladator, can you be any louder?!

Vladator: What you don't like the sound of my voice?

Leonidas: It's not about your voice Vladitor, but we'll talk about it after the fight.

Vladator: What, you're gonna fight me?

Dan, Kyle, Marduk, Shun, Runo, Julie, and Marucho.: Can you cut it out?!

Leonidas: Finally, some peace and quiet.

Vladator: Heh wuss.

Marduk: Vladator, we are serious, if you can't control yourself before the fight against Naga, how can you control yourself when it comes down to the battle?

Narrator: Vladator stops trying to have the last word.

Dan: Wait, what your saying is, you are joining us?

Marduk: Yes.

Dan: Better earn more than Kyle's trust man.

Narrator: Masquerade comes to fight dan, They start to brawl.

Leonidas: I still don't know why she won't fight me.

Kyle: Leonidas, let's not jump into conclusions until after the battle

Tigrerra: Did Leonidas just say "she" about Masquerade.

Skyress: For a Doom Dimension backugan, they sure have an interesing story.

Gorem: I wonder if Leonidas isnt telling us something.

Leonidas's POV: Welp, I messed up.

Vladator: I think Leonidas is talking about Masquerade being Alice.

Marucho: I'm sure he isn't Alice.

Marduk: Vladator... is right.

Shun: How can a person with a Male voice behind a mask be a female with the mask off.

Marduk: Most likely similar to Preyas Angelo/Diablo. The person who wears the mask changes the features of their body.

Angelo: I think he's telling the truth.(transfering into Diablo) Yeah such a big lie this guy tells.

Kyle: I think you just proved Marduk's point.

Narrator: After the battle, Masquerade reveals himself. It's Alice.

Shun: Marduk was right after all.

Runo: Does that mean Marduk is a girl too?

Marduk: Can you not?

Kyle: Take your mask off Marduk and they'll stop.

Narrator: Marduk takes off his mask, he's still the same person. Kyle notices something within the eyesocket part of the mask.

Kyle: Is that a communicator?

Marduk: It's just a reciever.

Narrator: Kyle and Marduk comes down to talk to Alice.

Kyle: Hey Alice!

Alice: Kyle?! I'm sorry but you can't see me like this.

Marduk: It's alright, Kyle already forgiven me. I don't know how he can't forgive you.

Alice: Because, I sent him and his Bakugan to the doom dimension.

Kyle: You can't be serious. That wasn't you.

Alice: You remember your battle with Marduk and I. You were our only opponent at the time. You came after me when the others were sent to the doom dimension, so Marduk came and aided me.

Kyle: So Marduk did it too. Both of you under Naga's influence.

Alice: This was recent though.

Kyle: Doesnt matter.

Alice: Then I'm going.

Kyle: No wait!

Narrator: Alice darts off.

End: Chapter 2 


	3. To Convince a Doom Brawler

Author's note: This takes place after the final battle between Dan and Masquerade.

Dan: So what now?

Kyle: I'll convince her.

Dan: You can't be serious! How are you going to do that?

Kyle: I'll make a deal with her. She wins, she isn't joining us. I win, she joins us.

Drago: Your kidding right? Leonidas would not beat me on my previous form, let alone you are going to fight Hydranoid's 2nd evolution.

Leonidas: Because of the card Dan used.

Drago: Then you better watch out for a similar card when fighting Hydranoid.

Narrator: Kyle went after Alice to convince her.

Kyle: Alice.

Alice: You came back. You know the Brawlers won't accept me Kyle, so why do you insist on having me join them?

Kyle: They were wanting you to join them. If you think your not capable of helping, what about Hydranoid? He's on his 3rd evolution right now. Leo is still on his second. Who knows, he might not evolve ever.

Alice: What if I make the same mistake again and this time, Leonidas goes to the doom dimension.

Kyle: Then he comes back.

Alice: Still not convincing.

Kyle: Then lets make a deal.

Alice: What kind?

Kyle: If you win, you don't have to join us. But, if I win, you are automatically a Brawler.

Alice: How would you make that decision if you are not a brawler?

Kyle: Because Alice, I am a Brawler. You just have been behind that mask long enough to not know it.

Alice: I guess that's true.

Kyle: Then it's settled, one round, and we use our best Bakugan, Your "Alpha Hydranoid" against my "Omega Leonidas."

Hydranoid: What do you say Alice.

Leonidas: Come on Alice, the Doom card has more to do with me than it does with you. At least look at that as a good side to the situation.

Alice: Alright.

Kyle: Let's go then, give us your best shot.

Kyle and Alice: Field open!

Kyle: You'll see why I made this deal soon Alice!

Alice: You sure about this?

Kyle: Yes.

Kyle and Alice: Gate card set!

Kyle: Bakugan Brawl! Leo stand!

Leonidas: Don't keep me waiting Alice, I want my first shot on Hydranoid!

Alice: Bakugan brawl! Alpha Hydranoid stand!

Hydranoid: You are going/to go through/three shots first.

Omega Leonidas's Power Level 500 G's

Alpha Hydranoid's Power Level 550 G's

Alice: Ability activate, Triple Blaster!

Alpha Hydranoid's Power Level 850 G's

Kyle: Ability Activate, Darkus shield

Leonidas's Power Level 700 G's

Hydranoid's Power level 650 G's

Leonidas: That was something!

Alice: Ability Activate, Chaos Leap Sting

Leonidas's Power Level 400 G's

Kyle: Ability activate! Omega Eraser!

Leonidas's Power Level 800 G's

Narrator: Hydranoid Quickly evaded the attack.

Kyle: Well this isnt gonna be easy.

Alice: Ability activate! Destroy vanish!

Leonidas's Power Level at 800 G's and constantly going down.

Kyle: If thats how you wanna play it, Ability activate, Omega Shockwave!

Leonidas's power level at 600 G's and slowly going up.

Alice: Gate card open. Wait, what?

Narrator: Alice's Gate Card doesn't seem to open.

Kyle: Let me explain, Omega Shockwave will render gate cards and further abilitys useless if the opponent used a grind card like that.

Leonidas's Power Level at 660 G's

Kyle: Leo now!

Narrator: Leonidas slashes at Hydranoid with his talons. Hydranoid goes into his ball form. Leonidas followed right after as battle regulations. Winner is Kyle.

Alice: Why do you still trust me?

Kyle: Because Alice, you don't use doom dimension cards, Masquerade does.

Alice: Well I guess that makes sense.

Kyle: You wanna join? Marduk already has joined.

Alice: Sure!

End: Chapter 3


	4. Finale of the Beginning

Author's note: Like the title says, Finale of Season 1. Enjoy!

Narrator: Kyle and Marduk sooner or later actually became friends rather than what they were before, they had Leonidas and Vladitor on their side. Leonidas hasn't evolved and Vladitor, although the same G-Power as he's meant to be, is a bit different. In his ball form, he's still has the same head as he was in Battle Axe form, but he's looks rather similar to gorem's basic form but has a thing popping out on his right hand like a mechanical wrist blade, except when he's standed, he's actually holding a sword and shield instead of having them strapped to his arms. They are currently in Los Angeles, California going to the location of the people who somehow saved Vladitor.

Kyle: So is this the location?

Marduk: Yes.

Narrator: Marduk knocked on the door. A boy with brown semi-messy hair, brown eyes, wrist phone, and casual clothing opens the door.

?: Hello Marduk, and I'm guessing this is Kyle?

Kyle: Yes, and what is your name

Pritchard: Pardon me, I'm Pritchard, my cousin Brice will be in the other room. Just keep in mind, no he's not a son of Adam West as my aunt treats him like.

Kyle: Why are you here then?

Pritchard: I'm just visiting my cousins for now. Helping them out with a few things.

Kyle: Strange though, aren't you number 30 on the leaderboards?

Pritchard: I think that would be Brice.

Narrator: Pritchard lets the two brawlers in. Brice came to greet himself.

Brice: Hey Kyle and Marduk.

Kyle: Sup.

Marduk: Hey.

Brice: Again Kyle, very sorry about Leonidas.

Leonidas(Getting on Kyle's shoulder): I'm alive, otherwise how would Kyle still be high up.

Narrator: Both Pritchard and Brice got surprised pretty fast. Brice jumped and slightly gasped. Pritchard's head moved back but other than that, he seemed calm.

Leonidas: Pritchard, why are you hiding your reaction from me.

Pritchard: I don't know, what wasn't louder than our Bakugan.

Brice: Me and Pritchard are Pyrus brawlers. I use Dracoid while he uses Excaliur.

Kyle: You know, how did you manage to save Vladitor?

Pritchard: Excalibur was also born in the Doom Dimension with the ability to go there and back. What we did was we used the same technology we used to revive Bakugan like Helios and Reaper. Of course, the bakugan has to still be alive. So Vladitor was lucky.

Vladitor: They aren't lying. They did get help from Marucho for this.

Kyle: So if you wanted to, could you evolve Bakugan?

Pritchard: Sadly no, besides, Leonidas is the strongest bakugan here, even topping Naga before.

Kyle: That reminds me, what is he doing.

Narrator: A loud sound occurs from outside. The four brawlers go outside to check on it. It seems to be a portal opening up for Naga's forces.

Pritchard: I guess that answers your question.

Dracoid: Well this is unexpected.

Excalibur: We do have the two best brawlers on our side, lets get through with this and see if we can help the others.

Kyle(Calling Dan on speaker): Are you even seeing this?

Dan: This ain't good at all man.

Pritchard: How many on your side.

Dan: We are facing 6 here with our 12 bakugan. What about you.

Pritchard: Four vs Four, and 2 of them are of special interest it seems like.

Narrator: They see a Centorrior and Druman like the others are facing. But there also seems to be a Mock Leonidas and a Mock Vladitor. Pritchard checks the Power Levels on the Bakugan.

Druman: 800 Gs

Centorrior: 800 Gs

Mock Leonidas: 1000 Gs

Mock Vladitor: 1000 Gs

Total Opposing Power Level 3600 Gs

Kyle: Let's go at it.

Brice: Are you blind?!

Pritchard(Siding with Kyle): He has a point Brice. This battle is gonna continue until one side achieved victory. If we don't win, at least we weakened them.

Brice(Considering the options): Alright, lets do it then.

Narrator: The brawlers get outside to defeat the forces in Los Angeles while the other brawlers in the city are indoors praying to the government for their safety. Of course, these aren't the top brawlers like Dan and Alice.

Pritchard(Calling a friend): Hey you helping?

Narrator: His friend hangs up eventhough he has a bakugan.

Pritchard: Ugh, all these...

Brice: Chill out. No need to swear and stress ourselves out before the battle.

Pritchard: Alright.

Kyle, Marduk, Brice, and Pritchard: Bakugan brawl!

Kyle: Omega Leonidas stand!

Marduk: Legionare Vladitor stand!

Brice: Dracoid stand!

Pritchard: Excalibur stand!

Total power levels 2000 Gs

Narrator: All bakugans had the same power levels. Dracoid looked like a Hybrid of Dragonoid and Leonidas with the wings seperated from his arms like Leonidas, but has a horn pointing up instead of forward with five talons on each hand similar to Dragonoid. Excalibur looked like vladitor. But he didnt have the horns and he carried a greatsword that seems to be made of plasma rather than steel.

Kyle: Ability activate, Omega Eraser, plus fusion ability activate, Alpha Enhancer!

Marduk: Ability Activate, Thousand Destroyer, plus fusion ability activate, Energy Slinger

Brice: Ability activate, Plasma Burst, plus fusion ability activate, Plasma enhancer!

Pritchard: Ability Activate, Plasma slicer, plus fusion ability activate, Plasma Traveler.

Leonidas: 1400 Gs

Vladitor: 1200 Gs

Dracoid: 1200 Gs

Excalibur: 1300 Gs

Total power level 5100 Gs

Narrator: The four opposing forces were unaware of their presence and got slayed very easily.

Dan(Calling Kyle): Naga closed us in. You think you can get here?

Kyle: Yes, I'm sure we all can.

Pritchard: Me and Brice are staying here to hold off any more forces that come here. You two can go.

Kyle: Alright. Dan, Me and Brice are coming to help.

Dan: Alright, see ya in a bit.

Narrator: Leonidas opened a portal to the floating arena where the other six brawlers are fighting Naga. They get there in time.

Kyle: Ability activate, Alpha Eraser!

Marduk: Ability activate, Shield cutter!

Narrator: The last two bakugan sided with Naga were taken down with ease.

Naga: You two! How are you still alive!

Leonidas: You tell me, you were the one who created us both.

Naga: Oh yes I forgot. Maybe I should've considered that.

Narrator: Naga takes control of Vladitor, Vladitor bashes at Leonidas with his shield right after.

The brawlers and their Bakugan: Leo!

Leonidas(On the ground): Dang it Vladitor, what are you doing!

Narrator: Vladitor seems unresponsive.

Kyle: I wonder actually. Leonidas, aim at Naga.

Leonidas: He's too powerful for me.

Kyle: Trust me. Ability Activate! EM Blaster!

Narrator: Naga knocks the attack away with ease but somehow lost connection with vladitor.

Vladitor: Remind whoever gets a shot at Naga to finish him off as brutally as possible.

Naga: If I can't take you down with Vladitor.

Narrator: Instead, of going at Wavern, who is passed out, Naga goes straight at Leonidas. Grabbing him by the neck.

Naga: Then I will destroy you myself.

Leonidas: I dare you.

Kyle: Leo try to break free!

Naga: Nice to have a partner come along, how about let him join you!

Narrator: Naga throws Leonidas straight at Kyle. Vladitor catches Leonidas right before he hit Kyle. Wavern wakes up and throws another attack at Naga. Naga grabs Wavern by the neck again.

Naga: I thought you wanted to get rid of Doom beings. I was doing this on your part. What makes you attack me again in rudeness!

Wavern: Leonidas and Vladitor are not evil like you and your invaders. Not anymore.

Naga: Doesn't matter, now I have the Infinity core to myself.

Wavern: Drago, you have to attack me.

Drago: No I won't.

Wavern: You have to do it to save Earth and Vestroia.

Drago: Then I guess I have no choice.

Narrator: Dan activated his card and Drago takes out Wavern for the Infinity Core, evolving him into Infinity Dragonoid.

Naga: I wonder why Drago and not one of the traitors I created.

Leonidas: Because you would manipulate that power to your advantage.

Narrator: Naga and Drago face off in their battle. Drago is victorious. All bakugans return to their ball forms.

Kyle: Whats going on?

Leonidas: Everyone's returning home. Even Vladitor is going back to vestroia.

Drago: So Leonidas, do you want to see Vestroia for the first time.

Leonidas: I think I'll stay here for a while. I'll consider coming back later on. Besides, Naga did have the Silent orb after all.

Drago: I see. I'll see you when though.

Leonidas: In four years.

Drago: Your talking about earth time im guessing.

Leonidas: Yes. I'll see you then.

Narrator: Nearly all the bakugan return home to Vestroia while Leonidas was the only one who opted to stay.

Kyle: So, should we check on Marduk's friends again.

Leonidas: That's one of the things I was going to think about, that technology I seen back there wasn't Earth in origin. Not to me at least.

Narrator: Kyle and Leonidas go to their house again, Marduk already beat it to them with one of his cards however.

Marduk: Kyle they aren't here.

Kyle: What do you mean?

Marduk: They left along with their technology and communicators. They left a note however.

Kyle: What does it say?

Marduk: "We are at Vestal doing some business with some assosiates of ours. See you in four years, -Pritchard"

Kyle: Thats a bit strange.

Marduk: The timing is probably a coinsidence. What harm could they do anyways.

Kyle: None from what I seen of them.

Marduk: I sure we'll be fine.

Leonidas: Yes I'm sure, there's no way someone could be more evil than Naga.

To be continued...

End: Chapter 4

End: Season 1

Professor Clay: Welcome back Jackal, did you and Zero get the data I needed?

Jackal: Yes, and I got you Vladitor's Data if you wanted some extra support.

Professor Clay: Good, now we can start Project Cronos and Project Romulus. This will be back up for when Leonidas and Vladitor comes.

Jackal: Can I ask for a favor however.

Professor Clay: What is it?

Jackal: We ask that Dracoid and Excalibur get some power as well. They can help when things go wrong.

Professor Clay: You seem to ask too little for the things you've done. I'll raise their power levels. But when Project Cronos and Project Romulus are in effect, I want you to have Romulus while your cousin gets Cronos, but not as prototypes. I'm not stalling you guys with this, am I?

Jackal: No, besides, we have four years. That's plenty of time, especially considering your last project took 6 months.

Professor Clay(Bowing down to Jackal): I will not fail you.

Jackal(Bringing Clay back up from his knees): Hey a little secret.

Professor Clay: What sir?

Jackal: You don't have to bow down to me like you do with the other king's elite. I usually would like people to be at the same level as I am so I could better understand you. The reason why Prince Hydron is ticked off at everyone about almost everything is because he sees himself as the leader, which I think his position makes him respectable in some cass.

Professor Clay: Has he ever lashed out at you before?

Jackal: Yes, about the decision I had with Vladitor. He thinks that it's gonna be a problem.

Professor Clay: So why did you make the decision?

Jackal: Because I figured Vladitor would go to Vestroia. He will be affected by the Dimension controllers, he is from there after all.

Professor Clay: What about Leonidas?

Jackal: If he were to come to vestroia to oppose against us. He would not be immune considering the way he evolved.

Professor Clay: Which is?

Jackal: When he faced against Battle Axe Vladitor, he used the powers of six other bakugan which were vestroian to evolve. Which makes Leonidas half-vestroian, the other half-Doom Dimension side of his would follow and he would stay in his ball form.

Professor Clay: Then that's settled. I'll see you in a few months when you are done fending off the Gundalians.

Jackal: Same with you.

End: Epilogue


End file.
